KISS or DEAD (?)
by totheyeolandbaek
Summary: Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada teman masa kecilnya . Namun, semua berubah ketika sebuah kutukan mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk memohon ciuman pada seorang playboy yang seenaknya sendiri, Park Chanyeol—yang sialnya adalah seorang yang sangat Baekhyun benci. CHANBAEK - BAEKYEOL - HUNBAEK - YAOI - BL -
1. Chapter 1

**KISS or DEAD (?)**

 **Remake from HIBIKI AI.**

 **Parkbaekhy~ present.**

 **.**

 **BAEKYEOL . CHANBAEK .**

Slight : hunbaek

.

Summary:

Baekhyun memutuskan memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada teman masa kecilnya . Namun, semua harus berubah ketika sebuah kutukan mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk memohon ciuman pada seorang playboy yang seenaknya sendiri, Park Chanyeol—yang sialnya adalah seorang yang sangat Baekhyun benci.

.

 **Parkbaekhy~ present.**

.

.

.

 _ **DUAGG!**_

Sebuah suara tendangan kaki dari lelaki yang lebih pendek tepat mengenai rahang seorang lawan dihadapannya.

"Woaa, hyung, kau sungguh hebat!" seru Sehun kepada Baekhyun, si lelaki pendek yang berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya dalam dua kali tendangan.

Baekhyun adalah seorang murid kelas 2-C SM High School. Pada usianya yang masih terbilang muda, 17 tahun, Baekhyun berhasil menjadi salah satu murid kebanggan di SM High School karena kehebatannya dalam beladiri Hapkido.

Sedangkan Sehun, adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Sehun sendiri masih di tingkat 1 SM High School. Mereka berdua sama sama menyukai beladiri Hapkido.

Baekhyun yang terfokus memberikan bantuan pada lawannya yang tengah terkapar di lantai sontak menoleh ke arah Sehun, dan tersenyum dengan bangganya ke arah Sehun yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yak! Aku yakin kau akan bisa memenangkan pertandingan untuk musim depan, hyung. Meskipun kau pendek, tapi kekuatan tendanganmu setara dengan tendangan gorilla. Sungguh daebak!" ucap Sehun sambil terkikik menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusap keringat di dahinya.

Dugg!

Sebuah pukulan berhasil Baekhyun sarangkan di belakang kepala Sehun.

"Yak! Kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan hyungmu seperti gorilla!"

"AAKH! Hyung!" bentak Sehun dengan suara kesakitan yang dibuat buat.

"Eh—apa aku terlalu keras memukulmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Sehun.

"Iya, ini sungguh sakit, aku rasa tengkorak kepalaku retak karena pukulan tanganmu yang seperti gorilla itu." Sehun merengek, tangannya mengusap usap belakang kepalanya yang memang terasa sedikit ngilu karena pukulan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut Gorilla?" sungut Baekhyun. "Kau yang seperti Gorilla, Oh sehun, lihatlah, badanmu saja lebih besar dari badanku! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mulai memerah menahan emosi.

Memang dulu saat pertama kali Baekhyun dan Sehun bertemu, Baekhyun memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Namun, setelah memasuki SMA tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Sehun juga berubah menjadi lebih tampan. Yang tanpa disadari Baekhyun selalu merasakan debar jantung yang berlebih saat berada didekat Sehun.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan jatuh dikepala Baekhyun.

"Kau memang seperti Gorilla, hyung. Tapi kau adalah gorilla yang sangat manis." Ucap Sehun yang tangannya sibuk menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Hal itu tanpa disadari membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun merona karena perlakuan dan perkataan manis Sehun.

"Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau memang terlihat bar-bar sekali hyung. Tapi sekarang kau berubah menjadi gorilla yang manis dan cantik. Hehehe!" Puji Sehun yang semakin membuat kedua rona merah muda di pipi Baekhyun semakin merona.

"Ya-Yak! D-dasar bocah!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencoba menutupi kegugupannya karena perkataan manis Sehun.

"Lebih baik aku pulang daripada harus mendengarkan perkataan gilamu, Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa karena sikap merajuk Baekhyun.

"Ya, tunggu aku, hyung!" teriak Sehun yang kemudian beerlari menyusul Baekhyun untuk pulang ke asrama bersama.

 **-kiss or dead-**

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri beberapa anak tangga yang menghubungkan gedung olahraga dengan gedung asrama SM High School.

"Aku pulang!" teriak baekhyun saat sampai dikamarnya.

Braak!

"ASTAGA! Kau mengagetkanku, Kyung. Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini di depan pintu?" tanya Baekhyun yang kaget setengah mati karena Kyungsoo—teman satu kamar Baekhyun—yang tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Ini gawat, Baek! Mantra Kutukanku gagal!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris.

Baekhyun yang melihat kepanikan Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dan sulit menafsirkan maksud Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kutukan, Kyung? Apa kau belajar sihir lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun seketika membulatkan kedua mata bulan sabitnya. Ia buru-buru menjatuhkan tas yang berisi seragam hapkidonya ke tempat tidurnya dan beranjak mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk di karpet didalam kamar mereka.

"YAK! Bodoh! Apa kau melakukan kutukan kepada seseorang?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai terdengar panik.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat.

"Astaga Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main dengan sihir? Apa kau tidak ingat sihirmu itu bisa menjadi kenyataan? Apa kau ingat saat kau membuat Choi Seunghyun menjadi botak karena dia mengerjaimu? Apa kau ingat terakhir kali kau bermain-main dengan sihirmu, kau hampir meledakkan kantin?" Baekhyun terdengar sedikit frustasi.

Kyungsoo memang sedikit aneh dengan hobinya bermain sihir dan mantra-mantra kutukan. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat yang baik untuk Baekhyun—selain Sehun tentunya—karena Kyungsoo juga merupakan teman Baekhyun sejak kecil.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah padaku, Baek?" Ucap Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Cepat katakan!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini. Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada si tiang listrik Park Chanyeol karena dia sudah mempermalukanku. Saat aku sudah membaca mantra yang terakhir aku baru sadar bahwa mantra yang aku ucapkan salah dan—" Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening menunggu penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"—dan saat aku memasukkan rambut pada lingkaran mantra, aku salah memasukkan rambut milikmu." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"APA? YAK!" Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo memohon dan menarik narik lengan Baekhyun.

"Kyung, aku harap kau tidak membaca mantra mantra aneh. Dan apa tadi kau bilang mantranya salah?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai pasrah karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan permohonan maaf Kyungsoo. Disatu sisi Baekhyun juga tidak samapi hati jika harus marah kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini. Aku hanya ingin mengutuk si tiang mesum Park Chanyeol agar dia tidak bisa mencium wanita manapun. Tapi—tapi karena mantra yang aku ucapkan salah, dan—"

"So? Jika mantra yang kau ucapkan salah, maka kutukan itu gagal dan tidak akan menimbulkan kekacauan kan?" tanya Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Kyungsoo.

" Maafkan aku, Baek. Karena mantra yang aku ucapkan salah, maka kutukan itu menjadi berkebalikan. Dan karena rambutmu ikut masuk dalam ritual yang aku lakukan, maka—kau menjadi ikut terkutuk dengan si tiang Park itu." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Dan k—kutukan itu seperti a—apa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Kau dan Park Chanyeol harus berciuman. Jika tidak, kalian akan mendapatkan sesak nafas."

"Ci—cium—an?" ulang Bakehyun.

"salah satu diantara kalian akan merasakan sesak nafas, dan saat itu kalian harus menicum satu sama lain agar sesak nafas itu hilang. Kalu tidak—kalau tidak maka nyawa kalian—"

"YAK! BODOH! JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku akan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan ini. Aku mohon kau bersabarlah dan lakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi, agar nyawa kalian berdua selamat."

Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. apa yang harus dia katakan pada Chanyeol jika kutukan ini benar teerjadi dan bagaimana dengan Sehun? Baekhyun menyukai Sehun. Dia ingin ciuman pertamanya dia berikan kepada Sehun. Baekhyun semakin terisak ketika dia harus membayangkan ciuman pertamanya yang akan menjadi sebuah ingatan manis harus terhapus karena kutukan yang Kyungsoo tidak sengaja lakukan. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya ia berikan kepada Park Chanyeol, si lelaki mesum yang sangat Baekhyun hindari.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun terisak semakin merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh karena kecerobohannya, maka kini sahabtanya menjadi korban.

"Aku akan membantumu, Baek. Biar bagaimanapun ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Aku akan berbicara pada Chanyeol, agar mau bekerjasama dengan kita. Aku akan bilang padanya, untuk datang ke gedung olahraga setelah sepulang sekolah besok."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangguk atas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Semoga tidak akan terjadi apa apa pada diriku, kyung." Lirih Baekhyun.

 **-Kissordead-**

Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam gedung olahraga tempatnya biasa melakukan latihan Hapkido bersama seluruh teman teman satu ekskulnya.

Baekhyun cemas karena ini sudah satu jam setelah sepulang sekolah dan Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan diri. Seingat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk bertemu Chanyeol di gedung olahraga tepat setelah pulang sekolah.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan dadanya menjadi lebih berat. Udara disekitar tubunya seakan menipis. Baekhyun seakan kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa bernafa dan merasakan sesak yang teramat menekan dadanya.

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal memukul mukul dadanya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang semakin membuatnya sulit untuk menghirup oksigen disekitarnya.

Baekhyun mulai terisak saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menunjukkan kehadirannya.

' _Ke—kenapa ini? A-aku tidak bisa bernafa. Chan—yeol dimana kau? Ce—cepat—lah datang'_

Tuk..tuk..

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk gedung olahraga saat mendengar ketukan langkah kaki yang memasuki gedung olahraga.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku tadi ada urusan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang menggema diseluruh gedung olahraga.

"Kyungsoo bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan. Cepat, aku tidak ada waktu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. ' _bodoh. Kenapa baru datang, bodoh! Aku hampir mati karena sesak dan—'_

Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun segera berjalan tergesa menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya.

"Ti—tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun memohon setelah sampai dihadapan Chaneyol.

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Cih—aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu."

Baekhyun merasakan badannya semakin berat. dia semakin sulit mendapatkanm oksigen. Didalam sisa sisa tenaga dan isak tangisnya, Baekhyun terjatuh dengan lutunya sebagai tumpuan. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Chanyeol dari bawah.

"A—aku mohon, t—tolong cium a—aku!" Lirih Baekhyun. sangat lirih karena menahan malu dan juga sesak serta isak tangis secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa aku harus mencium lelaki cengeng sepertimu? Dasar bodoh. Jangan pernah berharap!" bentak Chanyeol. Dia sangat muak melihat tampang kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Aku tau permintaanku sangat bodoh. Tapi aku mohon. Aku punya alasan kenapa meminta hal ini kepadamu. Kumohon tolong cium aku—" Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hanya Chanyeol harapannya hidup.

"Kau tau aku bukan gay, dan aku tidak akan mencium lelaki sepertimu. Kalaupun aku ingin menjadi gay, aku akan menjadikanmu pilihan terakhir di bumi ini, bodoh." Ucap Chanyeol kasar.

"Cih, berhentilah menangis dasar lelaki cengeng. Kalau kau benar benar ingin kucium, berhentilah menangis seperti seorang wanita. Dan—jadilah sedikit lebih menggoda." Dia sungguh tidak tertarik dengan Baekhyun. lihatlah, seorang lelaki menangis, sungguh membuat Chanyeol jengah.

"Eh—" baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata sembabnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

Kini Baehyun tau kenapa Kyungsoo inginmengutuk lelaki ini.

' _bertahanlah, Byun Baekhyun. bertahanlah jika kau ingin hidup'_

"Yak! Kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin kucium tidak?" bentak Chanyeol tidak sabar karena Baekhyun terus diam.

"A—apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Berdiri! Lepas semua kancing seragammu!" perintah Chanyeol, dan dituruti oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melepas kancing seragam sekolahnya.

"Dan jangan lupa, memohon kepadaku, sekarang!" ucap Chanyeol yang menyeringai kearah Baekhyun yang sudah topless.

"AKU MOHON CIUM AKU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

 **END or TBC?**

Hehe, minta pendapatnya ya, apakah aku harus end atau tbc aja fanfic yang ini.

Please kindly leave a review. ^^

Regard—

Parkbaekhy

Cbhsforever ^^


	2. Chapter 2 curse or Fate?

**a/n: reupload karena banyak typo :(**

 _..._

 _Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melepas kancing seragam sekolahnya._

" _Dan jangan lupa, memohon kepadaku, sekarang!" ucap Chanyeol yang menyeringai kearah Baekhyun yang sudah topless._

" _AKU MOHON CIUM AKU, PARK CHANYEOL!"_

...

 **KISS or DEAD (?)**

 **Remake from HIBIKI AI.**

 **Parkbaekhy~ present.**

 **.**

 **BAEKYEOL . CHANBAEK .**

Slight : hunbaek

..

 **Parkbaekhy~ present.**

...

Gyuuut~

Sebuah tarikan kuat pada lengan kurusnya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeo tepat pada kedua manik tajam Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin ku cium, huh?" Chanyeol bergumam pada Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ekhem!" Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ini sungguh menyiksanya. Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafas, dan Chanyeol masih saja menggodanya.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya rapat, tidak berani membuka.

' _Tuhan dia mendekat, oh tidak, buat ini cepat, aku mohon, ini sangat menakutkan. '_

Tangan besar Chanyeol menelusup pada tengkuk Baekhyun dan satu tangannya lagi memegang pinggul Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun untuk semakin merapat dengan tubuh miliknya. Baekhyun semakin merapatkan kedua matanya ketika dirasa sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Tubuh Baekhyun seolah membeku.

' _ini, ini, Chanyeol menciumku? Apa dia benar-benar menciumku?'_

"Eungh~" Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai memagut bibir tipis miliknya.

' _ini, kenapa—kenapa badanku—terasa ringan?'_

Baekhyun merasa ciuman Chanyeol membuat badannya berubah menjadi ringan. Seolah sesak yang menjalar didalam dadanya berubah menjadi segerombolan kupu-kupu yang menari. Tubuhnya yang semula tegang perlahan melemas. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya bergetar karena pagutan lembut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun perlahan merasakan kelembutan bibir tebal Chanyeol yang menyapu dan menjilat bibirnya. Baekhyun ingin membalas ciuman Chanyeol tapi dia terlalu lemas. Bahkan tubuhnya seolah melayang. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dia tidak tahu jika sebuah ciuman bisa sememabukkan seperti ini. Membuat hatinya menciut dan mengembang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Eungh~" Baekhyun kembali melenguh ketika Chanyeol semakin memperdalam pagutannya yang tanpa melibatkan lidah itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun menyeringai dibalik bibirnya yang masih sibuk memagut bibir manis pria mungil didekapannya itu.

"Dasar, tubuhmu sangat sensitif, huh?" Ucap Chanyeol saat melepas pagutan pada bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya. Baekhyun sedikit terengah karena ciuman Chanyeol. Kedua pipinya merona saat mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seduktif.

Baekhyun bahkan melupakan alasannya meminta Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Satu-satunya yang bergelut dipikirannya adalah pagutan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menginginkannya lagi. Sensasi lembut dan basah yang menyelimuti bibirnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab? Kau menginginkannya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebuah seringaian yang tidak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

Dengan sekejap Chanyeol menciumi ceruk leher Baekhyun. Mengendus dan mengecup leher mulus milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadar akan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong Chanyeol dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah selangkangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terjengkang dan hanya bisa meringis merasakan nyeri di selangkangannya.

"Yak! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" umpat Chanyeol.

"YAK! KAU YANG BRENGSEK!" balas Baekhyun.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau menendangku, bocah sialan?" umpat Chanyeol.

"Ya—yak! Itu salahmu! Kenapa kau mencium leherku? Dasar mesum!" teriak Baekhyun.

"YAK! Kau yang memintaku menciummu, bodoh!"

"T—tapi bukan seperti i—itu yang kumaksud, dasar mesum. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Apalagi dengan pria mesum sepertimu. Menyebalkan!"

"Apa?! Kau yang memulainya, sialan. Kenapa malah aku yang kena sial?! Sudahlah, aku berhenti." Bentak Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menegakkan tubunya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Chanyeol keluar dari gedung olah raga itu dengan perasaan jengkel yang menggelayuti karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" umpatnya sebelum membanting pintu gedung olahraga dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode emosinya, perlahan sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Chanyeol memang sedikit keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya dia menendang selangkan Chanyeol. Harusnya dia berterimakasih karena Chanyeol sudah mau menolongnya dan membuatnya tidak merasa sesak lagi.

Eh? Baekhyun bahkan melupakan sesak yang semula ia rasakan, perlahan hilang karena ciuman Chanyeol. ' _Jadi, memang benar? Kutukan itu? sesak nafasku hilang, karena—ciuman Chanyeol?'_

Baekhyun mengehela nafas dan mulai membenahi bajunya yang semula tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai ruang olahraga itu.

' _heuh, mungkin besok aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah menolongku.'_

...

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat, Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring disebuah kursi panjang di atap gedung A SM Highschool.

"Eumh~ P—Park Chanyeol, apa k—kau tertidur?" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terbata.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidur siangnya terusik, menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi sebgaian wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengusik waktu tidur siangnya yang berharga. Diliriknya Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan gugup.

Chanyeol mendecih gusar, tapi tetap menyempatkan diri untuk bangun dan duduk untuk meladeni Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Ehm, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya melirik Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap langsung pada Chanyeol.

"Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu, padamu. Tentang kejadian kemarin, tentang Baekhyun—"

"Yak! Aku malas mendengar nama bocah sialan itu." ucap Chanyeol yang masih sedikit kesal karena ulah Baekhyun yang menendang selangkangannya dengan tanpa dosa itu.

"T—tapi kau harus mendengarkan aku dulu, Yeol!" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak sengaja membuat kau dan Baekhyun masuk dalam ritual yang aku lakukan. Itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun kemarin memintamu untuk datang ke gedung olahraga. Aku tidak tau apa kutukan ini berlaku juga padamu, tapi untuk sementara ini, kau harus menolong Baekhyun jika dia merasakan sesak nafas. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya, Yeol. Aku mohon! Aku akan berusaha untuk mencari mantra penghilang kutukan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memohon agar Chanyeol mau membantu Baaekhyun.

"Ya, itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan bocah tengik itu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku mohon, Chanyeol. Tolong kami berdua. Apa kau tega melihat Baekhyun mati karena sesak nafas?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli."

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol dengan teganya tidak mau membantu Baekhyun.

"YAK!" Kyungsoo merasa emosi karena sikap Chanyeol yang arogan. "Aku harap kutukan yang menimpa kalian berdua berbalik dan membuatmu mati sesak nafas, Park!" Bentak Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan gertakan Kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya yang terganggu oleh bocah pendek itu.

...

Seminggu telah berlalu. Baekhyun tidak merasakan sesak nafas lagi untuk sementara. Dia sedikit banyak bersyukur dengan apa yang terjadi. Meskipun dia tidak melewatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Sehun, setidaknya dia tidak harus berciuman dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun yang akan berjalan ke perpustakaan melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap.

"Heum, Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum berterimakasih pada Chanyeol perihal ciuman yang telah menyelamatkannya seminggu yang lalu. Bahkan, Baekhyun masih belum berani bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Dia jujur, masih merasa takut dan bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada pria tinggi itu.

Disatu sisi, Chanyeol tidak peduli bahkan tidak berkedip dengan apa yang menimpa Baekhyun. Bahkan hingga sekarang, dia masih merasa kesal jika mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan selangkangannya. Chanyeol bukan tidak melihat Baekhhyun, hanya saja dia memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan dengan si ekcil Baekhyun lagi, tidak akan. Chanyeol masih menyayangi kelangsungan hidup benda berharga diantara selangkangannya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dia ingin menikmati precious momentnya dengan tidur siang diatap.

 _Degg~~_

' _kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bernafas?'_

Baru lima menit dia memejamkan matanya, matanya tiba –tiba membelalak.

Chanyeol merasakan udara disekitarnya menipis. Dia merasakan dadanya sesak dan paru-parunya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai terengah.

' _sialan, apa bocah itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya? Sialan, kalau benar iya, aku harus segera menemukan bocah sialan itu!'_

Tak lama Chanyeol segera berlari degan sedikit tertatih untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, bocah sialan yang sudah membuatnya sesak nafas seperti ini.

' _sialan kau brengsek, akan kubunuh kau.'_

Tak lama, Chanyeol sudah menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk berada di kelas dengan sebuah earphone ditelinganya. Chanyeol langsung mengahampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik earphone dari telinga Kyungsoo, yang membuat si pemilik berteriak kaget. Kedatangan Chanyeol membuat beberapa siswa melirik dan berbisik tentangnya.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku, sialan!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol.

"Hilangkan! Hhah! Ce—cepat buat ini menghilang, brengsek!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan terengah, kini tangannya sudah memegang dadanya yang semakin sesak dan satu tangannya lagi menyangga tubunya pada meja Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol terengah, tersenyum menyeringai. Kyungsoo sedikit puas karena Chanyeol mendapat karmanya karena tidak mau menolong Baekhyun.

"Huh? Aku? Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa menolongmu, bodoh. Apa kau tidak ingat ucapanku saat itu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hhah, kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Hhah Kau harus menghilangkan kutukan bodoh ini!" Ucap Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Sesak didadanya semakin menjadi.

"Ehey~ mintalah bantuan Baekhyun! Hanya dia yang bisa membantumu." Ucap Kyungsoo final.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Chanyeol segera berjalan tertatih keluar kelas Kyungsoo.

"YA! BAEKHYUN ADA DI PERPUSTAKAAN JIKA KAU INGIN MENCARINYA!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kelas.

Tapi sayang, Chanyeol yang sudah tidak fokus dan kehabisan nafas tidak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

...

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan buku buku didepannya, dikagetkan dengan sebuah tepukan diatas kepalanya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun—teman dan cinta masa kecilnya—berada dibelakangnya.

"Sibuk, smurfie?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat beberapa buku berserakan dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa mendapat panggilan smurfiedari pujaannya, sedikit bersemu merah.

"Heum, aku harus mengejar ketinggalanku, Sehunie." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan bukubuku tebal dihadapannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau sangat sibuk, Hyung. Bahkan kau sampai melupakanku." Rengek Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin. Sudah seminggu Baekhyun tidak bermain dengan Sehun. Baekhyun sibuk dengan semua tugas dan juga latihan Hapkidonya untuk mengikuti pertandingan antar sekolah.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah merebahkan kepalanya dimeja dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"eh? Ti—tidak, bukan begitu, Sehunie. A-aku—"

"Iya. Kau iya, smurfie. Kau mengacuhkanku seminggu ini." Potong Sehun.

"Eh? Ya! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ucap Baekhyun gelagapan.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun panik, tertawa dan menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau memang tidak begitu, besok Minggu depan, kau harus menemaniku nonton film, Hyung!" Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kagetnya. Puppy eyesnya terlihat semakin bulat ketika dia seperti itu.

"Tidak ada penolakan? Diam aku anggap sebuah persetujuan. Aku tunggu Minggu pagi jam 8 didepan asrama, Hyung."

Sehun menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun sekali lagi dan beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kebingungan yang berputar disekililingnya.

' _apa ini ajakan kencan? Apa baru saja Sehun mengajakku kencan? Kencan pertama kami berdua?'_

Tanpa sadar sebuah rona merahpadam menjalar di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Sebuah ajakan kencan dari pria –cinta masa kecilnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun memekik girang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam buku yang terbuka dihadapannya.

Dengan terburu, Baekhyun menutup buku dihadapannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Baekhyun pikir dia harus mencuci muka. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dia merasa panas karena bahagia.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju toilet yang ada di lantai yang sama dengan perpustakaan.

Baekhyun mencuci muka dan berdiri didepan sebuah kaca besar di toilet itu. senyum merekah diwajahnya, membuat puppy eyesnya semakin kecil.

' _kencan dengan Sehunie? Apa aku bermimpi? A, aku rasa Tuhan sedang baik kepada—'_

Brakk~

Sebuah dobrakan pintu di belakangnya menghancurkan imajinasi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik dari kaca didepannya saat melihat seorang siswa tinggi dengan tertatih berjalan menuju salah satu bilik di dalam toilet itu.

Baekhyun seperti mengenal siswa itu. Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit khawatir, kemudian menghampiri siswa tinggi itu—yang kini sudah terduduk diatas closet.

"P-Park Ch-Chanyeol?" Ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa siswa yang baru saja masuk dengan tertatih itu adalah Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menghampiri dan mengguncang pundak Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung bersimpuh untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Chanyeol yang sudah teduduk lemas diatas closet toilet itu.

"Y—ya! Chanyeol? A—apa yang ter—terjadi? K-kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengar Baekhyun. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa dan kebas. Asupan oksigen bahkan sudah menipis didalam paru-parunya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu. Sungguh bukan si Park-Arogan-Chanyeol.

Baekhyun panik ketika Chanyeol terbatuk parah dihadapannya. Seketika dia teringat ucapan Kyungsoo tentang kutukan yang menimpa dirinya dan Chanyeol.

'a _pakah Chanyeol, merasakan sesak nafas yang sama denganku?Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Bhaekh~~" Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Y-ya Park Ch-chanyeol?"

Baekhyun semakin panik ketika Cahnyeol mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun kembali teringat ucapan Kyungsoo, tentang kutukan yang akan hilang jika mereka berciuman—dirinya dan Chanyeol.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, tidak mungkin aku menciumnya. Ah kenapa ini harus terjadi.'_

Baekhyun berperang dengan pikirannya. Disatu sisi dia tidak ingin mencium Park Chanyeol. Sungguh. Tapi dia tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun tau sesak yang dialami Chanyeol sangat menyakitkan.

' _Sehunie, maafkan aku.'_

"Chanyeol, bertahanlah! Hanya ini satu satunya cara."

Baekhyun membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengangkup pipi Chanyeol. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan takut dan gugup yang membuatnya bergetar. Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan milik Chanyeol.

Stu detik, dua detik, tiga detik...

selama lima detik Baekhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol, menunggu reaksi dari ciuman itu. tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol masih tetap tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya dan menepis semua keraguannya untuk memagut bibir Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan begitu efek ciumannya baru akan bereaksi.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mulai menyesap bibir atas Chanyeol. Manis. Begitu yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun semakin intens untuk mengulum dan sesekali menjilat bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali merasakan kupu-kupu seperti berlomba keluar lewat mulutnya. kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Bahkan ini hanya ciuman sepihak tapi Baekhyun merasa sensasi luar biasa.

3 menit berlalu, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya dan sedikit terengah.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka dan melihat Baekhyun didepannya yang juga tengah terengah menahan nafasnya. Chanyeol selamat. Chanyeol sadarkan diri. Baekhyun memekik senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk Chanyeol yang mash berusaha mengais udar disekitarnya.

"Kau selamat! Yeaa! Kau selamat, Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Yaa! Lepaskan! Akh~ kau membuatku sesak lagi, bodoh!" Ucap Chanyeol yang menjadi kembali sesak karena pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seketika mendelik karena ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau! Dasar, jika tidak ada aku, kau sudah mati, brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya yang sedikit masih terasa nyeri—walaupun berangsur membaik sekarang—terkekeh karena ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aish~ diamlah, kau berisik!" ucap Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Chanyeol yang baru sekali dia lihat.

"Terimakasih, Baek." Ucapnya tulus.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

"Heum, tak apa. Anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasihku karena saat itu kau sudah mau menciumku." Ucap Baekhyun tulus. "Apa kau masih merasakan sesak lagi?" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak lagi, tapi aku rasa kita harus selalu berdekatan jika tidak ingin mati konyol karena sesak nafas. Selama kutukan dari Kyungsoo belum hilang—ahhsialan kenapa dengan bocah itu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Eh? Berdekatan? Maksudnya?" Baekhyun tidak paham dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"kemarikan ponselmu!" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut dengan memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memberikamu nomer ponselku, aku juga akan menyimpan milikmu. Saat kau akan pergi, kau harus mengabariku, jadi aku bisa mengikutimu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya! M-maksudmu kau akan menguntitku? Y-ya dasar maniak!" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian merebut ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol dan menghantamkan benda itu ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya! Dasar bodoh. Jangan besar kepala!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun karena dengan tanpa bersalah memukul kepalanya. " Apa kau tidak sadar? Kita berdua akan merasakan sesak nafas dan satu satunya cara menghilangkan sesak itu adalah dengan ciuman. Peraturannya, harus selalu ada disaat salah satu dari kita merasa sesak. Apa kau ingin mati konyol?" Chanyeol mendengus karena kebodohan Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga jarak. Nasib kita disini saling bergantung, Baek. Aku mohon kerjasamamu." Jelas Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau, karena kebodohan dan kecerobohan Kyungsoo membuat mereka berdua jadi sial seperti ini. Maka, mereka harus selalu berdekatan agar bisa saling membantu, karena nasib mereka saling bergantung.

' _Eh, selalu bersama? Itu—itu berarti, saat kencanku dengan Sehunie, akan ada Chanyeol yang mengikutiku seperti bayangan?'_

Tidak, itu tidak bisa. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol menganggu kencannya dengan Sehun. Tidak akan. Ini adalah kencan pertama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bimbang. Dia juga membutuhkan Chanyeol, bagaimana jika sewaktu waktu dia sesak nafas dan Chanyeol tidak ada disana? Atau mungkin, Chanyeol yang membutuhkan bantuannya? Dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Chanyeol mengalami hal yang baru saja menimpanya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia membiarkan Chanyeol mengikutinya selama dia kencan dengan Sehun.

"Andweeeeeee!~~"

.

..

TBC

A/N: So, here you go, chap 2.

Maaf untuk typo dan ketidak jelasan alur cerita ^^

submit your review below this chap.

-parkbaekhy-


End file.
